


【铁虫】“新年快乐，bro”

by 2shuang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shuang/pseuds/2shuang
Summary: 跨年夜，Peter给Tony发了一条分手短信，但没想到，这却让他等来了另一个Stark
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	【铁虫】“新年快乐，bro”

**Author's Note:**

> 红/白罐×帕总的三总裁3p预警  
> 7k6一发完  
> 关系:  
> 白罐是帕总的前炮友  
> 红罐是帕总的现（前）男友
> 
> 来看看跨年夜两个Stark是怎么欺负pp的x
> 
> （用帕总其实只是因为我对小孩下不去手orz）

躺在床上，一只手握拳、举高，然后张开手指。呐，你现在给自己放了一个烟花。

新世纪即将进入第二个十年，全世界都在烟花礼炮中欢庆，连流浪汉都会拿着汉堡店免费派送的汉堡凑成一团指着天空惊叹，而Peter·Parker Industries的CEO·Parker却只能孤零零的一个人给自己放个烟花。

视线漫无目的地在天花板和窗帘之间游走过几圈后，Peter叹了口气，似是终于下定决心一般摸过枕头边的手机，编辑了一条短信:

“我考虑过了，我们分手吧，正好新的一年新的开始。”

点击发送后，青年像是卸下了什么重负，一身轻松却又空空落落。Peter揪着被角翻了个身，把自己埋进厚实的羽绒被中，就像某个曾经暖烘烘的怀抱。

半梦半醒间，Peter觉得自己隐约听见了门被强行破开的声音，混沌的意识渐渐回笼，他警惕地皱起眉，人却依旧保持着躺在床上的姿势一动不动。

门被撬了，但蜘蛛感应没有反应，他想他猜到是谁了。

“你来干什么？”随着脚步声越来越近，Peter翻了个身背对着卧室门口，语气不善地发问。

“听说你分手了，过来看看。”一片昏暗中，男人走到床边坐下。

“听说？”Peter猛的翻身坐起来，被子滑落到腰间，蜘蛛视力让他可以清晰地看见眼前的人，“你监听我？”

“别把关心说得那么难听，宝贝。”男人凭借着窗帘缝隙中透进的微光凑近青年，在他鬓角落下一吻。

“那可真是谢谢您的关心，门在那边，右转不送。”Peter抬了抬下巴示意着门的方向，却没有躲开男人的亲吻。

“我倒是觉得门不在那边。”男人踢掉鞋子翻身上床，摁着Peter的肩膀将人牢牢困在床上。

“Anthony！”

“我在，小甜心。”Anthony撩起Peter身上过于宽大的T恤，低下头用小胡子蹭上见了凉气微微挺起的乳尖，“哇哦——分手了还穿着男友睡衣？”

Peter眯着眼轻哼了一声，然而听清他的话后立刻冷下脸抓着衣服下摆准备直接脱掉。Anthony则笑眯眯地按住他的手:“诶，脱什么，我喜欢你穿着这个被我操。”

“Anthony，出，去。”刚刚分手的青年现在显然没有跟曾经的N夜情对象打一炮的性致，语气冷淡地又下了一次逐客令。

“啧，帕总是分手之后幡然醒悟打算守身如玉了？你总得先把内裤穿上，这话才有可信度。”Anthony招出共生战甲，银白色的液体顺着Peter的小臂游走而上，形成一副手铐将他的双手牢牢铐在床头。男人掀起掩住Peter下半身的被子，膝盖顶进人双腿间蛮横地将它们向两边分开，手指在半硬的性器上弹了一下后直接滑向臀缝间的缝隙，“你看，你下面都记住我了，我刚刚可什么都没干，只亲了一下你就硬了。”

生理上不争气的反应让Peter没法反驳，只能继续瞪着眼睛生闷气，他总不能说自己是得了什么会24小时勃起的病吧。

“需要给你个机会继续反驳我吗”Anthony无辜地歪了歪头看着他。

Peter扭着手腕估算了一下自己挣开战甲的可能性，得出“概率渺茫”的结论后，自觉还是放弃白用工的挣扎比较好。他放松身体躺着，语气相较方才也缓和了少许:“我应该说谢谢吗？”

“不客气。”

察觉到青年由紧绷到放松的变化，Anthony默认了这就是对方对交配行为的许可。他用手指按了按已经张开一道缝隙的穴口，甚至还感受到了些微的滑腻水渍，不得不说，就这方面而言，他简直爱死了这小家伙的蜘蛛基因。而且他敢打赌，今晚惨遭分手的某前男友一定也是如此。

Peter抬起双腿缠在Anthony腰间，主动向上一挺，将原本抵在穴口的手指吃进去一半，用脚后跟踹了踹男人的后背催促着:“要做就快点。”

做完赶紧滚，我或者还来得及洗个澡等着Tony来。Peter在心里补上后半句。

因为那条短信根本就不是什么真的分手，只是他跟男朋友玩得一个小小的情趣play而已！嗯......就是那种被刚刚分手的前男友“强奸”之类的，然后在一场美妙的性爱中一起倒数跨年。

但是鬼知道Anthony怎么会突然过来！现在好了，看看他手上这个共生战甲，真的变成前炮友的强迫play了。

Anthony挑了挑眉，手上的动作因为Peter的异样的热情顿了片刻，从Peter和Tony确立恋爱关系之后，他们也不是一次没做过，但每次Peter都是半推半就，有时候还恨不得砸一座牌坊在公司门口的模样。今天这个表现就只是因为分手了？他可不怎么信。

“急什么，小野猫，我们可以一直做到明年。”Anthony说着就真的放缓了速度，就着被Peter主动咬进去的半根手指转动着四下戳弄，同时还不忘照顾一下另外两颗小球。男人将拇指指甲重重刮过囊袋，逼得Peter猛的弹起腰高声呻吟出来。

Anthony难得的耐心让Peter急躁起来，他今天是被Tony附体了吗？平时几乎都是连扩张都懒得做就直接操进来，今天怎么就这么磨蹭了？

“唔......你快点，里面...难受......”Peter故意哼出一声甜腻的呻吟，软着声音请求。身后的穴口卖力地吸吮着男人的手指，腰部也扭动着意图吃进去更多。

被西裤束缚住的性器硬得发疼，Anthony低下头含住Peter的双唇，趁着人喘息的空档将舌头滑进他口腔，把对方的喘息尽数封回喉咙中。再让这小混蛋继续叫下去，他一定忍不住直接干进那个高热的洞里。

肺里的氧气被人掠夺殆尽，Peter用力咬上Anthony的下唇，迫使对方吃痛松开。淡淡的血腥味在嘴里蔓延开，青年舔了舔嘴角，挑衅地看向撑在上方的男人:“你是不是最近纵欲过度不行了？你要是不行就换我来。”

Peter嘴上刻意地挑衅着对方，心底里却在暗暗哀嚎，老天他已经软硬兼施了，这人今天到底是什么毛病？！

“你知道激将法对我没用的，宝贝，更何况，我只用手都可以让你高潮。”Anthony不紧不慢地将手指插回开合着穴口，还大发慈悲地多加了一根，“今天这么急，让我猜猜看，你在等什么人对吗？”

“没有！我没......啊！”Peter的否认被Anthony抵住前列腺的一压撞岔了音。

“你想的都写在脸上了，小蜘蛛。”拆穿了对方小心思的Anthony继续按住那一点缓缓碾动着，用指腹和指甲变换着法子戳弄。

强烈的快感刺激得Peter脑子发昏，他徒劳地在男人身下扭动着试图获得更多的快感，然而仅存的一点理智仍在提醒着他要快点结束这个。

“这样吧，看在你今天格外主动的份上，给你个机会。”

Peter立刻眼睛一亮。

Anthony压下胸口闷闷地不满继续引诱着:“但这要取决于你有多努力。”他抽出手指拍了拍Peter的屁股，引导到着原本铐在对方手腕上的战甲沿着青年泛着红晕的脸颊游走，直到银白色的液体流动到他嘴边，继而形成一副O型口枷，“不过鉴于你今天说话不太好听，你这张嘴还是只留着干点别的就好。”

说完男人就松开了Peter，翻了个身直接躺在他身边，随手按开了卧室的灯，解下西裤的拉链好整以暇地看着他。

突如其来的光亮让两个人都眯起眼躲避了一下，恢复视线后，Peter立刻恶狠狠地瞪了Anthony一眼，反正他的想法对方已经知道了，那也就不用跟他演戏了。

“快点，亲爱的，你的时间不多了，Tony大概几点会来呢？要不然我打个电话问问他怎么样？”Anthony将三指塞进Peter大张着的嘴里，压着他舌根狠狠抽插了几下，“别忘了把后面也准备好。”

Tony怎么也想不到，他在跨年夜飞过了半个地球后会看到这么一副场景:

他的男朋友正背对着他趴在他兄弟的身下吞吐着对方的性器，身上还穿着他的T恤，双腿被那个丑到爆炸的白色战甲强行分开，他自己的手指则插在身后通红的穴口中胡乱地搅动着，时不时还发出一声可怜兮兮的闷哼。Tony很熟悉这个，这是Peter被深喉的时候惯会发出的声音，像个被欺负坏了的可怜兮兮的小兔子。

“Hey，bro。”相比于当下意识迟钝的Peter，Anthony先发现了站在卧室门口的另一个Stark。他语气轻快地跟对方打了个招呼，在Peter的动作突然停下时揪住他头发用力操弄了几下，看准墙上的分针转到“12”的那一刻射进了Peter嘴里，接着抬头看向Tony，“新年快乐——”

Peter的喉咙本能地滚动了一下，将Anthony射在嘴里的浊液吞了下去，然而由于口枷的限制，还是有一小部分精液从嘴角滑落下来。

他匆忙将手指抽出来，转过身的动作却慢吞吞的，脑袋也一直低着不敢看向一身风尘赶回家的Tony，只偷偷的抬眼瞥着他的反应。

“我以为这是个玩笑。”Tony死死盯着Peter嘴角和舌尖上的白色液体，举起手机展示着他们的聊天界面。

Peter下意识想要解释，然而“啊”了几声后便立刻消了音，他现在被那个该死的口枷困着，一个字都说不出来！

“放开他。”Tony将视线转向亲昵地揉着青年发顶的Anthony。

“为什么？他这样很好看不是吗？”Anthony直起身把Peter拉进怀里，在红起的眼眶上亲了亲，探舌舔掉了他眼角的一点湿意。接着扶住Peter的腰，抬起，按下，将青年牢牢地钉在了自己的性器上。

“嗯啊——！”身下被猝不及防地贯穿到底，即便刚才已经自己扩张了许久，但被顶到最深处疼痛和快感还是让Peter忍不住伏在Anthony肩头尖声哭叫出来，整个人在一次次顶到最深处的操干下发着抖，呻吟声被撞碎成含糊的泣音，Tony从他每次发出的音节个数中判断出他喊的是“Anthony”。

Anthony当然也意识到了这个，变相击败了另一个Stark的快感让他奖励似的加快频率顶弄着青年的敏感点，同时指挥着共生战甲钻进衣服里挤压拧动着对方硬成小石粒的乳头。

“乖，下面别咬这么紧好吗？嘘——知道你饿了，别急，宝贝，我保证会慢慢喂饱你的，听话，Pete，嗯，对，就这样，里面再咬一下，真乖——”

Peter无助地呜咽着，他用力摇着头，然而却被Anthony扣住了后脑按在颈窝里。男人的手掌状似温柔地抚着柔软的卷毛，好像真的是在夸奖一个乖巧听话的情人那样。

“放开他，Anthony！”Tony覆上手甲对准床上的Stark。

“得了吧，Tony，少虚张声势，好像你真的敢开一炮一样，这个小宝贝现在可在我怀里。”说着他又狠狠顶撞了一下。

听着Peter再度拔高了的呻吟，Tony不再跟他多说，而是直接上前几步走到床边，一把将Peter从Anthony怀里抓出来，阴茎在离开肉穴时发出了“啵”的一声。Tony看着爱人一副陷在情欲里、淫荡又委屈可怜的模样，心头的怒火烧得更旺，覆着手甲的那只手重重落在了Peter的臀瓣上。

“唔！”Peter紧攥着Tony的衣服塌下腰去，悬在眼角的泪水随之滑落，身后的穴口却不受控制地又吐出一小股肠液。

“哇哦——你要不要再打一下？”Anthony歪着身子，在Peter身后观赏着那个吸咬频率更快的洞口，挑着眉问Tony，继而又转向Peter，“这算是蜘蛛基因的功劳吗？还是你本来就这么淫荡，宝贝？”话音未落，Anthony也召唤出共生战甲包覆住手掌，拍打上Peter的另一边臀瓣，“这次流的更多了，我真得好好奖励你。”他说着又用力打了一下。

两个Stark较着劲似的拍打着已然红肿了的小屁股，最后还是Tony先在Peter的哭喊声里败下阵来。他在Anthony挑衅而炫耀的视线中拉下裤腰，扣着Peter的脑袋按在完全硬起的性器上。

Peter小心翼翼地探出舌尖绕着柱身舔弄着，眼睛被男人身下的毛发刺得有些痛，呼吸间满是熟悉的腥气。Anthony见状立刻收回了作为口枷的战甲，开玩笑，他可不想让自己的东西给Tony行方便。

撑到酸麻的口腔在枷锁解除后一时合不上，Peter控制着轻颤着的双唇缓缓拢起，粗大的性器只被浅浅含进了一个头部。

“Tony...Tony......”

爱人撒着娇的轻哼暂时平复了Tony的怒气，虽然含混不清但足以取悦身前的男人了。Tony揉了揉Peter的头发，摆动着腰胯在他口腔中小幅度的戳刺着，青年也随之享受地眯起双眼，扶着Tony的双腿努力吮吸出响亮的水声。

男人顺着Peter垂下的领口望进去，白色的液体战甲正缠绕在他其中一边的乳尖上来回垃扯拨弄，青年的胸口随着战甲的动作一缩一缩的。Tony握上他的肩膀，纳米战甲顺着自己的手臂延伸到Peter的肩膀、胸口，悄悄覆上另一颗乳粒。冰凉的纳米材质刺得Peter一激灵，他湿着眼眶嗔怨似的抬眼看向Tony，却只得到对方一个得意的笑容。

Anthony看着此时乖巧无比的Peter，不自觉地对比起那个面对自己时的小刺头，他有时候都忍不住怀疑这小混蛋是不是想一口把自己咬断。

他舔着嘴唇上方才Peter咬出的破口，握住被冷落了半晌的性器抵着湿软的穴口一个挺腰狠操进去。Peter被他顶的身子不稳，向着Tony的方向倾身过去，将对方的性器全数含入的同时牙齿也不受控制地磕了上去。

吃痛的Tony低声骂了句脏，抬起头瞪了Anthony一眼。然而今晚率先品尝到青年的人则是大大方方地领受了这份恶意，甚至还吹了个口哨表示“不用感谢”。

面对着眼角含着泪的爱人和对面满是欠揍模样的兄弟，Tony也没了继续忍耐的心思，拇指在Peter的耳廓、眼角和前额用力摩蹭了几下后狠狠顶进去，与Anthony一同开始了高频率的操弄。

无论他们多么不愿意承认，双生子总是有着无上的默契，包括在性爱方面。

两人的节奏从交错到同频反复变换，每当Peter被前列腺处的快感刺激的想要高喊出声的时候，等着他的又是来自正牌男友的一记深喉。而当他被Tony顶撞地下意识向后躲闪时，Anthony又会顺势狠插进去逼得他无处可逃。

紧窄的穴道和喉口收缩着咬紧两根同样尺寸过分的性器，囊袋分别拍打在臀瓣和下颌上，被封住的低声呜咽在不间断的水声和拍打上中几乎细不可闻。彻底陷入情欲中的青年四肢发软，跪在床上的双腿不住地打着颤，揪着Tony衣摆的手指也渐渐松了下来，整个人全靠着深埋在口中和内壁里的性器才勉强维持着平衡。

Peter混沌的意识不知道飘在哪里，他迷迷糊糊地想着，这两个永远针锋相对的男人到底是怎么在操自己这件事上达成高度统一的？

当被两个Stark一同操射的时候，Peter自己也不知道过去多久了，他只依稀记得Anthony刚刚说过一句“新年快乐”。所以这算是他的新年礼物吗？哦那他可真是爱死这个了呢——

去他妈的Stark吧！裹在铁皮罐子里的都是混蛋！

Peter还没在心里骂完，两处同时涌进体内的精液就打断了他的思绪。

Tony将顶端抵在Peter喉口，只给了他一个全部咽下去的选项。Anthony则在射了一半的时候突然抽出，将另一半洒在那对红肿滚烫的翘屁股上。

除了想要更大程度的弄脏青年，他这么做也是为了Tony，他可不信等会儿Tony能忍得住不去碰这小荡妇的屁股。

果不其然，Tony在看到Peter的屁股上散落着星星点点的白色的时候，怒气值重新回到了进屋时的程度。

Anthony在Peter的臀瓣上揉了揉，不均匀散着的浊液被抹开涂满了整个屁股。他揪着T恤的后领强迫Peter转过身，布料卡在脖子上带来了短暂的窒息感，寻求空气的本能让Peter立刻吐出了Tony的性器顺着Anthony的力道转头。

Anthony微微弯下腰，将沾满了精液的手掌放低到一个几乎贴着的位置，与此同时，共生战甲威胁似的缠绕上他的脖颈。

“尝尝看，哪个daddy的比较好吃？”

“嗯......”被阻住呼吸的不适让Peter轻哼出声，接着乖顺地低下头舔着Anthony的手掌，像是幼猫舔食着奶盆中的羊奶。将掌心舔干净之后，Peter还不忘把同样沾上粘液的手指含进口中舔舐，任由着男人变化着角度翻拨着他的舌头。但在吸吮干净最后一根手指时，不听话的小野猫亮出牙齿在指根处咬了一口。

只是有些轻微的刺痛，毕竟，被扼住后颈的猫咪怎么敢真的张口咬伤主人呢？

现在变成了Tony站到了Peter的身后，他只看了那对可怜的屁股一秒钟就抓起混乱中被踢到一旁的被子擦了上去，接着嫌恶地将沾染上秽物的东西丢到了地上。

Tony此时的动作并不温柔，原本贴身柔软的布料被用力蹭在几乎被打破了的屁股上，简直不亚于一种酷刑。而Peter更是从刚才开始就已经抑制不住声音中的哭腔了:“Tony！疼...！轻点......很疼......唔......”

“你刚才倒是不疼嘛。”Tony夹杂着怒意的声音在Peter身后响起。

他踢掉鞋子躺上床，拽着青年的胳膊一用力将拉倒在自己身上。摔下来时Peter的鼻尖磕到了Tony的锁骨上，他皱着脸捂住酸痛的鼻子，可怜兮兮地控诉着Tony。

Tony略倾起身，偏过头去吻他侧颈，在叼住一小块皮肉吸吮的同时拉下他的手背到身后后，纳米战甲忠实地遵循着主人的意愿将Peter的手束缚在了身后。

Tony松开口，满意地看着今晚爱人身上的第一个吻痕，身下再度硬起的性器顶在对方臀缝间，滑腻的肠液和Anthony留下的杰作让它轻而易举的就插了进去。

Peter双手被捆住，酸软的双腿根本没法支撑他自己坐起来，他就只能瘫软着伏在Tony胸口，咬住对方的领带任他掐着自己的腰狠狠攻击着内壁里的敏感处。

高热的甬道在经历了两轮操干之后依旧贪婪地咬着Tony的性器，这让Tony在舒爽地叹息之余又升起了一阵不悦——

他刚才就是这么咬着他的兄弟，也许比现在咬的更紧。

强烈的嫉妒伴随着疯狂的占有欲席卷而来，Tony扶着Peter坐起身，将手伸进他的T恤中，收回了裹着乳尖的纳米战甲，取而代之的是他亲自动手的玩弄。Tony屈指在红艳地几近破皮的小东西上狠狠一弹，Peter立刻疼得尖叫出来，软声哀求着他可不可以稍微轻一小点。

男人却似被Peter的可怜模样彻底激发了本能的征服感，比起心疼、怜惜，他现在只想更狠的欺负淫荡的爱人。这可能是Stark的通病，只不过他一直掩饰得比较好，而Anthony则始终张扬地将此告知天下。

等等，Anthony......？

当意识到Anthony竟然没有继续添乱的时候，Tony和Peter同时察觉到有什么的液体正贴着Tony的性器流进已经涨满的肉穴里。

Anthony悠闲地坐在一边，指挥流动着的共生战甲钻进Peter体内。开玩笑，他可没说过他已经结束了。

Peter惊恐地回头看向Anthony，满脸泪痕地对着他用力摇头:“别...别用这个Anthony！进不去的......会撑坏的...求你，求你别用它......！唔！”

“Anthony！”Tony也跟着吼他，“这真的会把他搞坏的！”

“怕什么？蜘蛛侠的自愈能力我们谁都见过，你未免太小看他了。”Anthony继续控制着共生体的推进，越积越多的液体一点点凝固起来，逐渐撑大形成阴茎的形状，“可别说你不想体验这个，bro。”

身后的肉穴能吃下一根都算是勉强，现在却被更进一步的破开，穴口处传来的撕裂感和内里的饱胀感越发清晰，意识却愈渐模糊，似乎只剩下了本能的哭叫。

不同于Tony意料之中的心软诱哄，Anthony无视了那些几乎可以被称为是哀嚎的哭喊，他来到Peter身后，抽出被体液打湿的共生体，扶住自己的性器在穴口打了个圈，接着贴着Tony的狠狠插了进去。

“啊——！”Peter仰起脖颈发出一声嘶喊，Anthony本人的东西远比刚才挤进甬道里的大多了。

尖叫过后Peter哑着嗓子低声啜泣着，身子无力地瘫软下去，连身前的高高翘起的性器都因为疼痛而软了些。

Anthony搂住向后倒向自己的青年，仔细亲吻着他鬓角嘴唇，还算是有良心的等着他适应。Tony却只觉得眼前的景象过分扎眼，他直起身试图将Peter抢回自己怀里，抬手扣着他肩膀吻上半张开着的唇瓣。

Peter一边啜泣着一边习惯性地回应着男人的吻，见Tony霸占了Peter的双唇，Anthony便将手向下探去握住他的性器撸动着，疲软的物事也因此而重新抬了头。

就这么难得和平的温存了一会儿，peter觉得刚刚撕裂般的痛感渐渐转化为难耐的胀痛。他亲昵地蹭着Tony的嘴唇，被禁锢在身后的双手摸索着抓住了Anthony的一只手，腰胯小幅度地前后摆动着。

意识到Peter的变化的两人默契地对视了一眼，接着一人扣住肩背，一人掐在腰际，不再给青年任何的缓和机会，疾风骤雨般的操干起来。

穴口的褶皱最大限度的撑开，甬道里满溢的体液被两根肉棒一同堵着流都流不出来，肿胀的屁股在操弄下一下下起落着挤压伤处，Peter脱力般地任人摆弄，好似网站里最乖顺的性爱娃娃。

“不...不要了......求求你们...太多了......”Peter已经连继续哭喊的力气都没有了，只能一边掉着眼泪一边小声呜咽着求饶。

“Anthony......不要...慢......Tony...轻点Tony......求你了......”

Tony对于Peter先喊出Anthony的名字产生了极大的不满，当即按着Peter的肩头狠狠一压，两根性器同时直插到底，青年徒劳地大张着嘴，却连一声叫喊都发不出来。

两人或深或快的抽插下，Peter绷紧身子射了出来，接着眼前一黑，一头撞进Tony怀里。Tony搂着晕过去的爱人最后顶撞了十几下，率先射进Peter体内后将性器拔出来。没办法，谁让他对着Peter Parker永远都会忍不住心疼呢？

Anthony见此也没有继续把晕过去的人操醒的想法，草草顶弄了一会儿后也跟着一并射进青年湿热的穴道里。

将Peter安置在床上后，两个Stark再度默契地同时招出战甲。

“以后离Peter远点！”

“该离远点的是你，记得吗？你们已经分手了，我是他的新的开始。”

两人隔着面甲瞪视着，随即相继飞出窗外，Tony在离开卧室前转回头又看了一眼躺在床上一身凌乱的Peter，他身下被操开的洞口还没合上，灌满了精液的小腹微微凸起，一部分则已经从穴口流到了床单上。

小混蛋，回来再找你算账。

fin.


End file.
